Suspended ceiling systems are widely used in a variety of applications, such as in commercial and residential buildings. Grid-type suspension ceilings cover the plenum area, while still allowing access to the plenum area, which typically contains components of the building's wiring, heating, venting, air conditioning, plumbing, among other mechanical components. A grid of spaced runners and cross-runners are frequently used to position and support the panels. The runners and cross-runners are generally suspended from the ceiling using wires, rods, or other suspension runners, and are arranged and sized according to the shape and size of the panels being supported therein.
The ceiling tile or panel is commonly supported in the grid by laying the perimeter of the panel on the panel-support flanges of the runners. This results in an exposed suspension grid system, which must be, among other requirements, finished and otherwise made aesthetically pleasing. Thus, by decreasing the exposed portion of the grid, manufacturing costs may be reduced by avoiding the finishing requirements. In addition, if grid exposure is decreased by positioning a portion of the panel to cover the grid, as opposed to using additional structures such as framing or molding, the desired monolithic appearance of a ceiling grid may be achieved.
While it is often preferable that at least a portion of the grid runners be concealed to provide a more aesthetically pleasing ceiling, installation and removal of the ceiling panels within the grid can be complicated by the features used to conceal the grid. For example, additional trim pieces can be added to the grid to provide an aesthetically pleasing transition from panel to panel. This, however, adds additional costs by way of adding more components and installation time. In addition, the trim pieces may interfere with easy installation of the panel.
Another known installation and removal method is a lift-and-shift installation, wherein one edge of the ceiling panel is lifted and mounted onto a grid runner and then the edge is shifted toward the first grid runner to allow the opposite edge of the panel, including any concealment features, to give clearance so that the opposite edge can be mounted onto a second grid runner and then shifted and centered. This design enables the panel to include structure that extends beyond the grid to conceal the grid. The lift-and-shift installation reduces the amount of space needed above the grid and makes installation faster since the installer can more easily raise and manipulate the ceiling panel into position without raising the panel through and above the grid.
As with most construction, quicker and easier installation saves both time and money. Thus, the ceiling panels and the method of installation should be efficient, economical, and effective. Further, since access is required to the plenum area above the suspension ceiling, the panels should be readily removable.